Daughter of Legend: Rewritten
by Mrs Trunks Brief
Summary: Victoria is left all alone without family when the androids attacked her small town. With no sign of the violet haired man that could go blonde at will, the only chance her desolate world could depend on, Victoria snaps and finds out that she might be like him. Will she be able to control herself? Or will she go insane? A rewritten version of my first story, Daughter of Legend.
1. Change is Coming

**Daughter of Legend**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN: Well, I had written this about a year or two ago, and I have recently got a review that I should revise the story and post it again. I thought that it was a great idea, so here it is. I know that I can't have multiple stories with the same content, but I will leave that other story up until I get this all done. So, I hope this is better for all of you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Victoria's POV

* * *

Where was that kid when you needed him the most? There used to be two of them, one of whom was black haired, and the other one being violet colored hair. The first one a man, and the second one a teen, the teen being around my age. They could go blonde at will. But one of them died, leaving the violet colored hair one all by his lonesome.

I heard he was the son of the Brief's, the owners of capsule corp, the biggest company around here.

Somehow, I felt that he needed to be here right now. I didn't know how, but I could feel that something bad was heading my way. My small town had yet to be messed with for over a year, but that was going to soon end. I knew it would.

And then it began. There was a huge explosion, and I could hear the screams off in the distance. Any normal person would be running scared, but I was starting to shake. They were monsters, killing people for the sake of having fun.

"Victoria!" My little brother shouted. "Get in here! They're coming!"

I turned my head enough to see him: His red hair was messy and his freckled face had fear etched into it. His brown eyes were wide in horror.

I clenched my fists. I hated it when my family was scared.

"I'm coming Fred." I called, heading in his direction.

Before I reached his shaking form, I gave one more glance over my shoulder, glaring at the form that should have been there. Where was the son of a bitch when you needed him? He had been MIA for the longest time now. I shook my head, focusing back on what was important.

I didn't know how long I had to round up my family, but I knew that I didn't have a lot of time before they arrived. I ran to the house, picking him up as I passed him. I went through our run down house until I got to the stairs that led down to the underground safehouse. Dark and silence welcomed me.

By the look of it, my family was already down there. I put him down and secured the door behind me.

My mom and dad were huddled in the corner, holding Fred and my twin sisters tightly to them. Both of my sisters faces looked the same; green eyes wide with shock, freckled faces ghostly white and red curly hair, also messed up. They were older than I was, but it didn't surprise me that they were grasping mom and dad tightly.

Mom and dad... they were both trying to keep calm, but I could see that they were scared out of their minds. Mom, whom the twins were spitting images of, was pale, but that was all that gave away that she was even frightened.

And dad. The only thing that gave away what he was feeling was his wide brown eyes.

There was a bigger explosion. Damn. They were already here. It was then that we heard the sound of our dog barking.

"Shiba is still out there!" Fred screamed. He broke out of my parents grasp and darted past me before I could grab him.

He was up the stairs, and already had the door open.

"Fred!" My sisters shouted in unison.

"Fred! Come back!" I shouted after him. I dashed up the stairs, my heart thudding with every step I didn't have sight of him.

My heart was pounding. He couldn't get hurt. I heard my family following suit.

"Stay!" I shouted at them, and continued to run. I ran faster. As I rounded the corner, I saw Fred outside, grabbing our dog.

And then I froze. An android was coming into sight. My family ran around me and out into the yard.

"You guys were supposed to stay!" I shouted, but I was cut off by a big boom.

The world went into slow motion as I witnessed the most worst heart wrenching and maddening thing happen.

I witnessed death; My family was lost in the dust.

It felt like hours, even though it was only a matter of seconds-the longest ever-for the dust to settle. And as it did, I saw the blonde girl dust off her hands an look at me.

Her blue eyes were ice cold. She grinned, and with that, she was gone.

I stood in shock for awhile. What just happened? My mind was numb. It took me awhile before reality hit hard.

My family was dead. Their bodies were scattered, all intact, save for a limb here and there, around the dirt packed yard.

"Mom! Dad! Fred! Sally! Daisy!" I screamed, running out into the open.

I felt dead inside, hurt. My whole being was trembling with sorrow. They were dead! All dead!

And that woman left me alive. She knew I was there, watching the event unfold, but she only grinned coldly before leaving me, like she wanted me to suffer. I didn't do anything to her! Nobody did! They were heartless. And it sickened me.

I ran to Fred first. His eyes were white. I checked the others. They were the same; dead. All dead. It wasn't fair! Tears jerked in the corners of my eyes. Trying to hold them in, my eyes clenched shut, hands balled into fists. Here one moment, gone the next.

Yesterday, we were enjoying ourselves, unknown to what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

The house smelled of food. Mom was setting up the table, while dad was cracking jokes. They were laughing. I was laughing. "What did one bee say to the other?" He asked. "What?" Fred shouted excitedly.

"Buzz off." My dad cracked.

"That's stupid." The twins said. But we all cracked up anyway.

* * *

*end of flashback*

* * *

Buzz off...  
I could still hear the laughter of my family: all was warm and fun. But it was fading. I had no family left. She made sure of it. A dry sob heaved out of my throat.

What if her partner was killed? I thought, a crazy grin spreading across my face. She would have nothing. She would know how I felt. I started trembling with rage. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I was going insane, and I welcomed it. It was wrong. Wrong to kill innocent people. I would make her pay. Suddenly, I was sweating. The fury was growing. I felt alone, sad. But I wasn't crying anymore. Not a single tear. Alone. It was then that I felt something deep inside of me snap.

And I started to scream.

Change was coming.

* * *

**AN: Well, I did it. Not a lot changed, but I hope it was a little bit better. I hope you enjoyed.**  
**Au revoir!**


	2. The Androids

**Daughter of Legend**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

**AN: Welp, I think that the second time around that this story is better than the first time I wrote it. I got more feedback than I really thought I would. Thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews! I hope you like this chapter better than the previous. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I only own my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Victoria's POV.

* * *

Change was coming...

The fury spread until it engulfed me; covering my whole being, until nothing was left untouched..

It built up until finally, the fury unleashed. A fierce wind swirled around me.

I stood there, still steaming. It was time to make them pay; make her pay. My anger continued to grow with every thought of the damned machines; all the innocent lives that were taken.

The anger grew until I couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't think straight. So I let my instinct control me.

I braced myself, then took off into the sky.

* * *

Trunks POV

* * *

I had to do it. I had to go back to the past. I had to make sure all was going as planned. When I had arrived, surprises had met me; I had changed the flow of time. There were five androids instead of two, my father was a super Sayian and Goku had came down with the heart virus way later than in my time. And these androids were much stronger than the ones where I had come from.

Clenching my fists tight enough to almost draw blood, the realization that I only had enough fuel to make one more trip hit me. That meant that I couldn't go back to my time just yet.

I sighed. I hope that they were faring well.

* * *

Victoria's POV

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, but I did know what I was going to find. My instincts seemed to know where to head.

Flying for what seemed like hours past before there was a commotion. The rage was still inside of me, growing more and more. It was still consuming me.  
I needed to get it out.  
My family...

* * *

*flashback*

* * *

"STOP IT!" I heard Fred shout. I was taking a much needed bath when I heard the sound of someone being shoved against the wall. I growled in frustration. Why did the twins always have to pick on him? Especially when I wasn't around to defend him? The twins knew not to mess with me. They both learned not to when they both double teamed on me when we were younger.

They had tried to take my food when mom and dad were fighting in their room. When they didn't stop, I knocked them out cold.

From then on, the twins tried to stay on my good side. I was especially pissed off that day because everybody couldn't get along, along with the fact that I had not had any sleep in a while. The anger was growing as they continued. They weren't even considering Fred's feelings.

"No." They both said in unison. There was a thump.

"Besides, you are alone!" One of them said.

"And you're never alone that much." The other one echoed.

I got up. 5.

"So?" He challenged.

"So." One of them said in a snotty tone, mimicking him.

"We are tired of you being a brat!" The other one said.

I grabbed the towel and yanked it down. 4.

"Just because you think you can."

"Because she is around."

"To save your little butt." They both finished.

I toweled myself off angrily. 3.  
Piss off... I thought, mentally willing them to _piss off._

There was a shove, then a yelp as something crashed to the floor.

I wrapped the towel around me tightly. 2.

The twins broke out laughing. "That was so funny!"

1.

I yanked open the door and stomped out, steaming mad.  
"Leave. Him. The. Hell. Alone." I got out.

* * *

*end of flashback*

* * *

The fighting that was between us as family was annoying as hell, I'll give you that. You might want to kill them, wish that they were dead, but once they were gone, it was a different story altogether.

You end up wishing that you had it back. Fighting with family sounded good; much better than not having them at all. I jetted to the commotion. My eyes locked on the androids as they looked up to see me. I slowed down and landed in front of them. This city was all in ruins, people cowering everywhere.

The one with the black hair widened his eyes a bit. "Well lookie here, another yellow haired one, 18." He said, cocking a smirk.

The blonde one, 18, pushed her hair out of the way. "Your right, 17. How many do you think there actually are?" She asked, smirking.

17 was in a cowboy stance, hands on his hips. "Don't know, sis. Maybe more if we are lucky. We'll never grow bored!"

I growled, shoving the comment of me being blonde away. That was the least of my worries.

"Looks like she's angry." 18 mocked, moving her hair out of her eyes again. Her ice blue eyes were piercing. Which made my anger grow higher. My trembling starting up again.

"You are gonna pay." I said through clenched teeth. All I knew is that the Blondie had to go last, so that she knew how it felt to lose family.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my boots." She said sarcastically.

"You will be." I said in a dark tone.

"She's serious. You better watch out." Cowboy said in a warning tone.

"You're dead!" I yelled, charging at 17. He smiled and dodged before I could hit him. Whirling around with a kick. he avoided me again. This time, he threw a punch, knocking me down into the ground, making a crater. Unfazed, I got back up and charged again, this time, my body moving expertly by instincts. My hands shot up and I hit him with a blast, throwing him back. Flying at him full speed, I rammed my head into his stomach, his breath whooshing out of him. Before he could make a move, I was punching and kicking him. He tried to punch me, but I caught his fist. Glaring into his eyes, I punched him repeatedly in the face.

"I told you. You. Will. Pay. All these innocent lives are not for your taking." I said, whirling around, and throwing him to the ground. It was refreshing; fighting, like I was finally doing what I was meant to do. Fight. A blast hit me from behind. I deflected it with ease, smiling. Yes. Kill. I'm the best. Nobody deserved to live but me. I directed my next attack at my attacker. Blondie though she was tough.

"Stay out of it." I growled. "Once I'm done with him, you'll wish that you were dead." Without checking to see if I hit her, I focused back on her brother. 'Yes' I thought to myself 'and after I'm done torturing her, I will torture the petty humans'. I started to laugh evilly. The both 17 and 18 were going at it with me. I fought back, gaining the upper hand. Yes. Suffer humans.

"We are not gonna let you ruin our fun!" 18 shouted, finally landing a punch on me. Suddenly, I could think for myself again. What was I thinking? I am human. I won't torture them. I scolded myself. Then I remembered what cowboy said earlier. Blond haired one... That's when my anger vanished, along with my strength.

'What?'

* * *

**AN: Well, another chapter. Not much major changes, but I did fix things. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**  
**Au revoir!**


	3. Could it Be?

**AN: HELLO! I am back! I finally got done with my senior project, and I just got started up with DBZ again! Dragon Ball Super? How about that guys? : ) : ) Well, I think I'll give a shot at writing again, how about that?**

Disclaimer; I don't-  
Trunks: she doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, but-

Me: HEY! Don't you KNOW that its RUDE to interrupt people? ESPECIALLY when they are talking FIRST? *grumbles * haven't you been taught any manners? Trunks: *putting hands up* yeah. I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't help it.  
Me: *grins hugely* that's ok. Your Trunks. *winks* you can do anything. Your just so darn cute!  
Trunks: *blushes* thanks... well, on with the fanfic.  
**(AN: Oh how clever was I? I got this idea from reading Star0307's story "Partners in Crime" Go give it a look. Its hilarious)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

There I stayed, just floating in the air. Both of the androids stopped, floating just like I was, just staring back at me.

"She has stopped." 17 said, stating the obvious. There was almost a question behind it, but I couldn't tell.

"I've noticed." 18 replied, flicking her hair away from her eyes. A moment of silence ensued, then, suddenly: "Let's get her." The android lunged for me, but her hand stopped an inch from my face. There, next to her, was her brother, holding her arm, keeping her from me. She gave him a look of confusion.

"Would she happen to be the one that you didn't kill, sis?" Her brother asked, his eyes drilling into mine.

I was well aware that I had a glow to my skin. _'What?'_ I was now shaking with fear. The anger was gone, and was the last thing on my mind right now. What was I doing here, fighting the androids all by myself? The stupidity of it all was now crashing down on me.

"Yes." 18 hissed, turning her icy-blue eyes onto me. I shivered. "But I wish that I hadn't." She tried to break from her brothers grasp, but he didn't budge. She jerked in my direction, fighting his hold on her. " Come on 18! Let me at her! She is starting to annoy me! And it looks like she's not going to finish what she has started. So I'm going to finish it." 18 growled, jerking away again. I flinched.

The boy glanced at me. "She's scared now."

"Can I get her?" 18 asked, looking for confirmation. Why did she always need her brother's approval?

"Yes," My heart skipped a couple of beats as he said this, "but don't kill her. That would be a lot of weeks worth of fun down the drain."

The blond one grinned, and then I was nocked to the ground.

The impact was big. Dust swirled everywhere. I took a big mouth-full of it and I gagged. My body hurt. I tried to get up, but there was a sudden blast, and I was forced down onto the ground again.

"This is fun!" The girl shouted. Another blast. I slammed back into the ground again.

I didn't know how much more I could take. This time, I couldn't get up. All the power that I had earlier just gone, except for the soft glow that lit my skin. Not too soon as the thought crossed my mind soon, had it gave out, too. The dust cleared, and I struggled to see the both of them staring down at me. The girl was raising her arms again, energy forming. The blue light swirled between her hands, growing larger.

"That's enough, 18! One more blast, and she should kick the bucket." 17 ordered sharply. My head thumped to the ground heavily.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go." She grumbled.

And then they were gone. I drifted off, my vision going black.

* * *

**Trunks POV**

* * *

"NOOOO!" We can't let them open that! They will kill you!" I shouted, and without thinking, I gathered up all of my energy, shooting with all I had. The whole lab exploded, and everybody ducked for cover. There were shouts.

I was breathing hard. That was all of my power. _'That should do it.'_ I thought, letting the dust clear. My eyes popped open. my heart skipping a beat.

They were still there. They both were smirking. But that was impossible.

"Way to go." My dad said sarcastically, glaring at me.

"That is impossible! That was all of my power!" I shouted at them.

One thing was clear. These androids were way stronger than the ones in my time.

* * *

**Future Bulma's POV**

* * *

They were gone. The androids were gone.

The androids had just been here, causing mayhem, when a new comer had shown up. I had went to the window, just to see a super Saiyan jump in, yelling and attacking. It looked like it was a woman, the same age as my Trunks. Where had she come from? It was impossible that she could be a Saiyan, let alone a Super Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta didn't have a daughter.

But soon, it was over. She had stopped, and took beating pretty badly. I ran outside, as soon as the coast was clear, with a bag of senzu beans in my hand. She needed one. I needed to save her. Too many lives were being lost, and this girl wouldn't be one of them, if I had anything to do with it.

I rushed down the crater and to her side. She was now in her human form. She had light brown hair that was short. I quickly took a senzu bean out of the bag and put it in her mouth.

"Eat up." I murmured to her, gently rubbing her neck, trying to coax the bean down her throat.

She swallowed it. After a moment, she was looking better, but was still unconscious. I ran back inside and went to the underground safe spot.

"I need someone strong to help me pick up a girl." I called.

A big burly man got up and dusted himself off. "I'll do it."

We quickly made our way up and out. The man, Jeff, picked her up carefully. He followed me inside, and back down. But intead of going into the safe spot, we continued on to the healing room.

He set her down on the white cot that sat in the corner. "We should leave her be until she wakes up." I told him.

"How did she survive? The androids always kill." He looked at me confused. His hands clenched into fists.

I thought how to word it. "She's a Super Siayan." As much as I wanted to deny it, my genius mind wouldn't allow it. She was one.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How? You didn't have her. And the other woman is dead. So..."

It was beyond me too. "I don't know. Long ago, I did hear legends from Vegeta that there was this supposed legendary Super Saiyan. But I can't recall much. It was so long ago..."

'Vegeta' I though inwardly. My own Saiyan prince; dead. I thought about him longingly.

"That's peculiar. Could that be it? Could she be the one that your husband was talking about?" He asked.

"No." Was all I said.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter had a bit more changing to it... I'm kinda surprised at how bad I am at writing... Well, I'd write more, but I have to go to work. Leave a thought telling me if you liked the chapter!**  
**Au revoir!**


	4. Yes, it is

**AN: Slow and steady wins the race. Here is another chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer; *summoning Shenron* I wish that I owned all of the Dragon Ball franchises.**  
**ShEnron: *pausing, trying to grant wish* your wish cannot be granted.**  
**Me; damn. I thought I had it. You can leave.**  
***dragon leaves, dragon balls scattering all over the earth***  
**Me: I don't own it. *starts sobbing* leave me alone!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**Victoria POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, which had been a bad idea. Light flashed brightly into them, forcing my eyes to shut swiftly. Groaning, I kept them closed for a moment. A few seconds later, I tried again. Everything was fuzzy, and I couldn't distinguish anything but outlines of things. Things cleared up after a few seconds. I blinked. I took in my surroundings and then blinked again. Nothing was familiar. I blinked rapidly this time. Maybe if I blinked enough times, I would know what was happening. Where was I? White paint spanned from wall to floor, the only difference between the two bing that the floor was made entirely out of tiles. This definitely wasn't my place. It looked more like a hospital room than anything else.

Slowly but surely, things started to clear up in my mind. There was my family's death, a whirl of emotions, me fighting the androids before noticing what I had become. The last thing I remembered had been that I choked and the monstrosities took advantage and knocked me out. Why wasn't I dead? Or was I, and this is just what Heaven looks like- pathetic as Earth, if you ask me. The realization finally sunk in, and I was overcome with shock. I shot up from the ver uncomfortable examination table, dislodging wires that were hooked to my body.

"You're finally up," a woman's voice rang out.

My head shot around to face her. A blue-haired woman who looked to be in her 40's lined up with my sight. She looked very familiar. Where had I seen her before? I wracked my mind for answers. Then it hit me. She was Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corp. What was happening? Why did she have custody of me? Many questions ran through my mind, the ones I should have been asking in the way back.

"How am I already healed? I should be dead." I looked down at my hands and clenched them. They didn't hurt at all. I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming: to make sure this was real. I dug my finger nails into my palm, just enough to draw blood. This wasn't doing it for me. I braced myself by palming both sides of the examination table with each of my hands and groped the seat before jerking around and twisting my back. Aside from the long and satisfying chain of popping, followed by a brief but teeth-grinding amount of pain, nothing was broken or out of place. My eyes widened as I righted myself, staring at the chipped floor. "How?"

A small hand gently touched my shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I gave you a senzu bean," came the soft voice of Bulma Briefs.

Anger broiled in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Couldn't she be a bit more specific? I looked up to meet her gaze. "What in the living hell is a senzu bean?"

"Oh, it's just a nifty little bean that heals you when you eat it." Bulma looked down and rummaged through a little brown bag sat on a side table beside me, and pulled out something small. She held it up for me to see. "This is a senzu bean." she smiled warmly.

It looked like a Lima bean, but slightly bigger. I tried to wrap my mind around the whole thing. "That little thing will help heal someone as hurt as I was? That's strange."

"Well, cant be any more than you turning into a Super Sayian," she said, her smile dropping. The lady looked at me with her head cocked to the side, as if trying to figure me out.

"What's that?" I asked.

She looked confused now. "That thing that you were when you were fighting those androids."

I looked back at the ground, my mind racing. A Super Sayian, like her son. That's what they called the only explained why I was glowing and what had come over me, but that arose another question: why in the hell was I a Super Sayian?

"Why did you try to fight them?" Bulma asked, getting up. I followed her with my eyes.

"She... she killed my family." I looked down. Anger flared in the pit of my stomach again, making my hands involuntarily clench again.

"Was your dad a Sayian?" She asked, resting her hand on my shoulder lightly, almost cautiously.

"I don't even know what that is. They were humans, and I thought that I was one too. But apparently I'm not." I replied, looking into her blue eyes.

"Which is odd, because you act like you knew you were one. Why aren't you surprised?" her voice was dripping with curiosity.

"I am, but only slightly," I started, letting my hands play with each other as a memory slowly approached the front of my mind, "I don't know why I am a Super Sayian or how it could be a possibility, but I always knew that I was different..."

* * *

***flashback***

* * *

I woke up to my stomach growling. getting up cautiously, I had tiptoed out of my room, down the hall and into the kitchen when I heard something in the room I was going by. I froze by the room, realizing that it was my parents' room. Their light was on and I could hear them whispering. What was just going to be me shrugging it off and just continue on the the kitchen, turned into me eavesdropping because I heard my name.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" I heard my dad ask.

It was the night that I had knocked my sisters out. When my parents had been informed, I hadn't gotten into trouble. They just got a look of fear in their eyes and I had gotten sent to my room to think about my actions. Apparently, this wasn't the first time I had been out of control.

There was a sigh. "I don't know, but you heard him. If we keep her safe, he will leave earth alone." My mom answered. The tome in her voice let me know that she was tired and emotionally drained from my actions.

"Yeah. But she is starting to act just like him. It's only a matter of time before she will lose her sanity if we don't keep her from going mad." My fathers voice was agitated.

"Wren, we will keep her from getting to the point where she realizes that she is different."

"I hope you are right, because if you aren't, it will be the end of Earth as we know it."

* * *

***end of flashback***

* * *

"I guess that I knew I wasn't human. There were incidents where I would take my anger out on other people that were considered to be tough." I finished. I had told Bulma about that night. After, she just looked at me. I could tell that something had clicked in her mind.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"Well, I could think of one person right now that would be the person your parents were talking about.." She replied.

That was when then she told me the story of a powerful man that was legendary. He was a Sayian that she was told of by her husband, Vegeta. The man was feared by all, and was uncontrollable, as the legend went. He was a vicious murderer that gave no mercy. A man who let his anger get ahold of him, making him insane.I was speechless. So that was who they were talking about. I was the daughter of a man who was called a god. Who killed for the sake of fun. And I was the reason that he wasn't attacking this earth.

"I should have known that they weren't my parents." frustration was building up, burning a hole in my chest. I could feel myself losing control. How? I didn't even look like them. I got angry at the thought that the people who dared to call me their daughter, were lying to me all this time. I wanted to smash something. What held me back was that I didn't want to hurt the woman next to me, so I did only what instinct was telling me not to do: to run before I killed the vermin human.

So that's what I did.

* * *

**AN: I took more time to better this chapter. Damn. I am a horrible writer... Just wow. See you next time!**  
**Au revoir!**


End file.
